


Storybook love

by sonicinthestone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beginning middle and happy ending of Merlin and Arthur's story. But not in the right order. With an afterword just to make sure. Established relationship at the end. Lot's of fluff and cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teacupsandbutterscotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacupsandbutterscotch/gifts).



‘He likes you.’ Merlin sighed at Gwen; she’d been on his case about Arthur for almost a month and It was getting tiring.

‘No he doesn’t.’

‘Oh come on Merlin it’s obvious to everyone, besides you, that he does! Isn’t it lance?’ Gwen looked at lance and he nodded.

‘He erm, does seem to like you a lot mate but you know it’s your decision.’ Lance said, Gwen was trying to plan a double date for them- which Merlin didn’t think made much sense. Because he and Arthur weren’t dating.

‘Stop being so reasonable. Everyone knows Merlin is head over heels for Arthur,’ there was a cough from behind them and Gwen paused and turned round.

‘Merlin’s head over heels for me is he?’

‘Oh shit.’ Gwen said.

‘I hate you.’ Merlin said to Gwen, blushing, and then ran off out of the café and into the street. Gwen didn’t say anything she just sat open mouthed and looked and lance who shrugged his shoulders.

‘Someone should go after him.’ Lance said.

‘Already one step ahead.’ Arthur said before he turned and left. Merlin was walking fast down the street, cringing repetitively as he replayed the events. Part of him, though it was a very, very small part wondered if maybe Arthur really did like him. But that was crazy, Arthur was hot, fit and ridiculously charming. Merlin was skinny, had big ears and was awkward and gangly.

‘Hey, wait for me, jeez you can walk fast, wait.’ Merlin stopped and turned, that, that was Arthur.

‘Come to mock me?’ Merlin said.

‘No god no.’ Arthur said.

‘Then why are you here? Why bother chasing after me?’ Arthur stared at him for a moment, wordless.


	2. The beginning

Merlin had met Arthur when he started university, him, Merlin, Gwen and lance were all on the same course. Merlin didn’t even realise Arthur was gay till they all went nightclubbing, got very drunk and managed to lose Arthur in the crowd. When they found him he was busy snogging a bloke from the year above in the corner of the club.

Arthur was very quiet about his sexuality, Merlin didn’t know that much about his childhood but he knew his father was a bit of an arsehole and that the freedom he was able to exercise at uni was new to him.

Merlin had always been very open as soon as he’d worked it out in his early teens. It had got him a few punches but generally he was alright, his mum was supportive and loving and he had been very lucky to have friends who didn’t really care either way.

The four of them quickly became close friends, and a few months later Morgana, Arthur’s older sister and a third year physics student, had joined them. Arthur’s footy mates sometimes joined them as well, though they only really joined them when it involved beer or, well, football. Gwen and lance made googly eyes at each other for three months before they finally did anything about it and they’d been in a relationship for about a year know (the four of them were just into their second year of a three year English course). Morgana had dated several of Arthur’s football friends before she met Leon and they’d been dating for almost as long as Gwen and lance. Their other friends being in relationships meant Gwen was constantly trying to couple Arthur and Merlin  up with other people, and then with each other.

Merlin had liked Arthur for pretty much the entirety of their friendship, which was hard and confusing. Sometimes it seemed like Arthur was hitting on him and then he suddenly seemed interested in his phone, or in someone walking past. Merlin decided that was just who Arthur was and desperately tried to stop liking him. Which resulted in Merlin liking him more.

It had taken Arthur longer, he was careful with falling for people, his heart had been broken before. But Merlin was gorgeous but he was more than that, he wasn't just a face, a body, he was intelligent and funny and kind. Arthur cursed him for being so wonderfully _better_ than him otherwise it would have been easy to just ask him out. Who was he kidding asking anyone out is never easy but Merlin made it so much harder. 


	3. The end

Arthur walked towards him, placed his hand on Merlin’s face and pushed their lips together. Merlin moved back ever so slightly but didn’t pull away. Arthur pulled him closer, wrapping his arms round Merlin’s thin waist. Merlin had wanted this for so long, he let himself be kissed, almost collapsing into Arthur’s arms and when Arthur withdrew his felt the loss immediately.   
‘Does that explain it?’ Arthur asked.  
‘Yes, however I’d erm just like to check some of the sources? If that’s okay with you?’ Arthur laughed and nodded and they kissed again, Merlin exploring Arthur's mouth and holding him tightly as if to stop anyone else ever getting hold of him.   
‘You’re beautiful.’ Arthur said. Merlin placed another light kiss on Arthur’s lips and they walked back to the cafe, hand in hand. Merlin was pretty sure Gwen actually squealed when she saw them.


	4. Afterword

Arthur was determined not to be late back that night, he’d got into work an hour early and worked during lunch to finish the articles he had to finish. He’d handed them all in an hour before hand in and managed to avoid the boss all day. He was only five minutes late out of the building, which for him was a record. He drove just inside the speed limit all the way back to their apartment and was back at five o’clock on the dot. He got the flowers he had purchased that morning out of the boot and then went to the door and unlocked it.

‘Merlin, I’m home.’ He called.

‘You’re early!’ Merlin shouted from the office. Arthur followed the noise and found Merlin, surrounded by coffee mugs at his computer. ‘Good day?’ Merlin said.

‘It was okay. Hey I got these for you. Happy 1st year anniversary.’ Merlin stood up and took the flowers off Arthur.

‘They’re beautiful.’ Merlin said.

‘And there is something in the front room for you.’ Arthur smiled. Merlin reached behind him and then handed Arthur something.

‘Before we go look at that I have something for you.’ It was a book. Merlin had been determined to be a successful author and had been working on several things after, and during, university. In Arthur’s hand was Merlin’s book, a beautiful hardback copy, complete with soppy dedication in the front. 

_For the man I love more than anything. Except maybe chocolate fudge brownies._

‘They published it!’ Arthur said grinning.

‘I knew quite a while ago but I waited till they sent me the first edition. You have no idea how hard it was keeping this from you.’

‘Oh my beautiful, wonderful idiot.’ Arthur grabbed Merlin and kissed him, Merlin responded enthusiastically pushing their bodies together. Arthur pushed Merlin against the wall at the far side of the room, Merlin kissed Arthur harder, running his tongue over his teeth and biting his lip.

‘Well,’ Merlin said in-between kisses, ‘You didn’t really need to buy me anything if you carry on like this.’

‘It’s only a laptop.’ Arthur said. Merlin stopped kissing him.

‘You got me a new one! We’re the hell did you get the money for that.’

‘I got bonuses and I got promoted today so I got more bonuses. I would have bought it anyway though. Can’t have my superstar author writing on that old thing.’

‘I love you.’ Merlin said. ‘And not just because you bought me a laptop.’

‘More than chocolate fudge brownies?’

‘That’s a tough choice but I think you just beat them. Only by a smidgen.’

‘You’re unbelievable.’ Arthur said.

‘Shut up and kiss me.’ Merlin replied and Arthur did so happily- Glad they’d decided on frozen pizza rather than a meal out. He didn’t want any distractions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
